The Blair B tch Project
by IwannaSEXGODonRYEwithMEAT
Summary: This is the
1. Default Chapter

Ok just remember before you go mad cow disease on me that this is only a joke. Oh and also I originally used this story for a Dream Street website, that's why the names MIGHT look familiar... lol...oh and also I will post more chapters if I get responses because it feels kinda pointless posting new chapters if you don't really know if people are actually reading your story (that goes for all of my other stories too...SO RESPOND lol...and if you don't like my stories then...er...Yo mama!)  
Anyway here it goes... this is just the intro... alright I will stop talking now and let you read...oh and by the way!... JKJK READ!  
  
In a small town called Westchester in New York there were 5 boys. They made up a band called Dream Street. They sang pop music , and were very good at it. One night they were at a party...   
  
Chris walks through the front door. " We are at a party", he says to the rest of the group....   
  
They did not know what lay in front of them or what would happen that night. They were clueless.   
  
" What do you wanna do?" Matt asked everyone.   
" I have no idea I am clueless", Jesse said while shrugging his shoulders....   
  
They were clueless, and at a party. They headed over to a truth or dare game and played along. Somebody asked Frankie Truth or Dare...   
  
"Hey Frankie truth or dare", a guy asked....   
  
Frankie chose dare.   
  
"Ummmm I choose...", Frankie said while looking around...   
  
I said Frankie chose dare....   
  
" UMMM...", Frankie thought.   
  
DANGIT FRANKIE CHOOSE DARE OR ELSE I'LL-   
  
"DARE", Frankie yelled...   
  
Frankie chose dare. He was dared to spend the night in the woods with his fellow  
band mates and...*music duh duh duh* the Blair B!tch.!!!!!!!!!   
  
Now not everyone knows the story of the Blair B!tch. She is a psycho person that lives out in the woods. She kills anyone she can find, and is always playing some weird music really loud. Piles of rocks and sticks, indicate that you are near, when you get closer, you will hear music, and then you will see the house. Once in the house its over. It is said she kills the girls first because they scream too much. So when she kills the girls she makes the guys face the corners so they don't see. Its a messy process but the job has to get done....   
ANYWAY... back to Frankie. He accepts the challenge. They are all off tomorrow night......   
  
That's Where our story begins.... 


	2. 1st chapter

Ok you people got lucky cause I feel like posting another chapter but NO MORE until I get responses (but I mean that in a totally undemanding way..JUST DO IT!!!!)  
"Hey where is my hair gel?", Chris yelled through the house. He waited for a reply but nobody said anything. " Guys?!?", Chris yelled while walking around. " Are you here?". He walked around the corner and looked behind the couch.  
  
"BOO!", Jesse, Matt, Greg, and Frankie yelled in unison, jumping out from various hiding spots around the room.  
  
"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chris screamed while jumping back and assuming a Karate position. The rest of the group fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"Dude I hope you aren't going to do that when you see the Blair B!tch", Matt said after recovering. Frankie and Greg quickly looked away, as if hiding something.  
  
"What is it", Matt said seeing them looking away.  
  
"Our parents they wont let us go", Frankie said not making eye contact. Greg nodded his head.  
  
" But you can't leave me with just Matt and Chris", Jesse yelled.  
  
"Sorry man", Greg said." Maybe you could invite someone else to go".  
  
" Yah dude invite that Dorky person or whatever", Frankie said.  
  
" It's Corky stupid", Chris corrected.  
  
"Yah Jess you should invite dorky worky porky or whatever", Greg said, looking up from the ground.  
  
"Yah ok she is way cooler then you guys", Jesse said looking at Matt and Chris.  
  
**********That Night************** Corky, Matt, Chris, and Jesse all set out into the dark woods. They brought what they thought was necessary in bags, but they didn't have a lot of anything. I mean come on it was only one night.  
  
"God it's cold", Corky said hugging herself to keep warm.  
  
" Naaah its not THAT cold", Chris said while he kept walking, trying to act cool.  
  
"Yah huh!", Corky yelled back. "Not uh", Chris yelled louder, he voice cracking. "Yah huh" "Not uh" "Yah huh" "Not uh" "WAIT", Jesse yelled over both of them. "There is only one way to tell, Chris come here". Chris stepped forward in front of Jesse. Jesse held his hand up to one of Chris's spikes and flicked it. It broke off just like and ice sickle.  
  
"OMG MY HAIR", Chris said searching franticly on the ground for the spike that fell off.  
  
"Well at least we know how cold it is", Matt said as he continued walking.  
  
After a while they got tired so they set up the tent. They went to sleep unaware of what was ahead of them.... 


	3. Next Chapter sorry it took so long

********around 3 in the morning***********  
  
Corky woke up suddenly. She knew she had heard something.  
  
"Jesse, Jesse, Wake up", she said while pushing Jesse back and forth.  
  
"Easy Squeezy lemon peezy", Jesse said while snuggling up to his sleeping bag. Corky rolled her eyes and turned to Chris. "Should I even bother", she said to herself, rolling her eyes and imagining the weird thing Chris would probably say. Just then something hit the outside of the tent. Chris shot up, wide awake, and grabed Corky.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYY", He screamed. Jesse was still asleep on the other side of Her. Matt was on the other side of jesse still asleep too, both unaware of what happened.  
  
"You go see what it was", Corky said to Chris.  
  
"Noway you go", Chris said not moving. Corky sighed and got a flashlight. She unziped the side of the tent slowly and stepped out.  
  
"Hello", She whispered, while waving the flash light around to see everything. She walked around to the other side of the tent. She gasped. She saw a figure leaning over to tent, with a big horn sticking out of its head. She slowly approached.  
  
"Hello", She whispered again. The figure's head shot up. She quickly shined the flashlite on it and saw...  
  
"Travis?!?", she yelled.  
  
"Yo", Travis's voice said back. "Look I have a horn, I am horny.", He said pointing to an eraser he had taped on his head. Malorie rolled her eyes. He was obviously drunk or high or whatever, something Travis always was.  
  
**********Later on that nite*******  
Corky went back to bed and so did Chris, but not until he got a bedtime story. Outside it was really windy so the tent was almost blowing over. The wind blew so hard it woke Matt up. He rolled over, with half open eyes, nestled in his sleeping bag. He looked up at the side of the tent where he saw the shadows of the trees. He looked twice. To him it seemed like the trees were moving, juging by the shandows moving by fastly. (dur!)  
  
" Ok Matt you're just seeing things", he reasured himself. He squized his eyes shut and tried to fall back asleep. After a couple minutes he did. *********The next morning*********  
Jesse rolled over sleeply and rubbed his eyes. He looked over the see Chris already awake, leaning over Corky and blowing on her face. Corky suddenly smacked Chris, while still asleep. Jesse laughed a little and then shook Matt awake.  
  
"You make breakfast", Jesse said to him, yawning.  
  
" Why", Matt said quietly.  
  
"Because Corkys not awake, and we can't trust Chris with fire", Jesse said.  
  
"Yah you can!", Chris yelled back.  
  
" Remember last time you played with fire and you made John have to get an operation on his-"  
  
"YAH ok I remember ", Chris yelled over Jesse, cutting him off. "Like it was my fault that I happened to be playing with a stick that happened to be on fire and I happened to be chasing John with it and it happened to go up his shorts and it happened to set fire to his-"  
  
" Anyway", Jesse said over chris, while turning back to Matt, " That just leaves the 2 of us and your the better cook so you go".  
  
Matt rolled over slowly and pulled some sweat pants over his boxers. He grabbed a jacket and unziped the tent slowly. He was immediantly greeted with the freezing cold air.  
  
"Gawd", Matt whispered to himself as he unziped it the rest of the way.  
  
He took a step out and looked around. "Toto I don't think we are in Kansas anymore".  
  
" Ok first of all there is no dog here , unless you count Chris, and his name isn't Toto," Jesse said from behind Matt, stepping out of the tent to. He continued," Plus we arn't even in Kansa-"  
  
Jesse stopped and looked around. They really wern't where they were before.The trees were all in different spots and there was even a small stream to one side." Whow", Jesse whispered to himself.  
  
"Well I don't care where we are, I am hungry fix me breakfast", Chris yelled while walking out too.  
  
Everyone went back into the tent and left Matt to do the dirty deed to go gather firewood from the woods. A couple minutes later Corky went out to check on Matt.  
  
"Yo Matt how are you do-", Corky started but was cut off when she tripped over something. She got up and brushed herself off, and looked around to see what she had tripped over. That was when she saw it.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Corky screamed jumping up and down. Chris and Jesse immediatly ran over to her to see what was wrong, and Matt started running back in from the woods.  
  
" What is it", Jesse said looking around. Corky had no words to speak, she just pointed a trembling finger down to what was on the groud.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Chris screamed, jumping up off the ground into Corky's arms.  
  
Jesse looked down to see what was so scary. Thats when he saw it. It was a pile of sticks in the shape of the Blair B!tch sign. " OH MY GOD!!!!" Jesse screamed while jumping up and down.  
  
Matt came running back to see what was wrong. "What is with you guys?" Matt asked yelling over Chris who was still screaming a high pitched scream.  
  
Jesse pointed to the sticks. " Oh my gosh you LOSERS", Matt started, " I was just trying to make a fire!!!!!!". Matt fell to the ground laughing. Everyone else stopped screaming and felt stupid. They all slowly walked back in the tent except Matt who was still laughing.  
  
"Yah we'll see who saves who if the Blair B!tch comes", Corky mumbled. Chris and Jesse agreed. ************That day************  
Jesse, and Matt decided to go out and get more wood for the fire, while Chris and Corky stayed back and tried to figure out where they were.  
  
"Does anything here look familiar", Corky asked while looking around.  
  
" Um...hmmmmmmmm I gueeeeeeeessssss Mayyyyyyybeeeeeeeee ummmmmmmm ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-", Chris said.  
  
"ANSWER", Corky yelled.  
  
"No", Chris said while looking at the ground.  
  
"Well you get the map to try to figure out where we are, I am gonna look around somemore", Corky said to Chris while walking away. ***************WITH MATT AND JESSE****** "So do you think we are ever gonna see the Blair B!tch?", Jesse asked Matt while picking up some sticks.  
  
"I am not sure", Matt replied back.He picked up a couple more sticks and a chipmunk shot out from under one. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Matt screamed while backing away and pointing at the Chipmunk. " FOREIGN OBJECTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MATT SHUTUP", Jesse yelled, while aproaching the chipmunk holdin a stick like a spear, " its dinner" .Just then the chipmunk shot back across Matts feet, as Matt whimpered. "Its a ripper", Jesse said in the Crocadile hunter voice, while crawling behind the chipmunk.  
  
Jesse aproached the chipmunk and was about 3 feet away from it when something made a ringing noise. Jesse looked in his pocket and saw his...  
  
"MY CELL PHONE!", Jesse yelled, scaring "dinner" away. "OH MY GOSH MY CELL PHONE WE ARE SAVED"  
  
Jesse cradled his phone in his hand rocking it back and forth. Suddenly Matts hand snatched the phone. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" Matt yelled, "YOU CAN'T EVEN GO ONE DAY WITH OUT YOUR CELL PHONE".  
  
"MATT NO!", Jesse yelled but was too late. Matt threw the cell phone down on the ground and it shattered in a million pictures.  
  
"MATT STUPID THAT WAS OUR WAY OUTTA HERE!" Jesse yelled.  
  
"Oh I forgot", Matt said turning red. "Well look at the bright side, we still have dinner", Matt said pointing to the chipmunk on his foot. He bent down to pick it up, and it bit him on the finger and ran away. *********with corky and chris******** " Chris lemme see your map", Corky said snatching it from him. She looked at it for a moment. "Where are we?"  
  
"We want to be rite in this area", Chris said pointing to a square.  
  
"Whats that circle next to us", Corky asked, "And whats the big M?"  
  
"Thats the McDonalds sign stupid", Chris said shaking his head.  
  
"YOU DREW A MAP OF McDONALDS?" Corky yelled.  
  
"You said you wanted a map of where we wanted to be", Chris said.  
  
"Ooh My God I am stuck here with 4 idiots", Corky said to herself. "Chris just be lucky we arn't voteing anyone off because you would be the first to go". 


	4. The chapter after the last one

******************That Night********************** Matt and Chris sat next to the fire cooking dinner, while Jesse and Corky talked in the tent.  
  
" He threw your phone?", Corky asked.  
  
"He drew a map of McDonalds", Jesse yelled in disbeliefe.  
  
" We so need to get out of here", Corky said. Jesse nodded in agreement.  
  
"So so far we have seen no signs of the blair b!tch", Corky said, filling the scilence."What are we looking for again?"  
  
"Piles of rocks, Sticks, the house, music, and all that good stuff", Jesse replied.  
  
"Oh Ok kewl, I just hope we get back intime for me to see my Mandy Moore concert", Corky said holding up her ticket. Jesse starred at her in disbeliefe again.  
  
"I cant believe you all you cant think about is your stupid concert", Jesse yelled.  
  
"You're just mad because I invited Josh instead of you", Corky yelled back.  
  
"Oh yah" "Yah" "Oh yah" "yah" "Well we will see who goes now", Jesse said snatching the tickets from corky's hand and storming out of the tent. He walked over to the fire where Matt and Chris were and threw the tickets in the fire.  
  
"I can't believe you!", Corky yelled while swinging at Jesse. Chris ran over to hold her back while Matt held Jesse back.  
  
"Well haha nobody is going now", Jesse said while sticking his tongue out. Matt pushed Jesse into the tent, and on the way there Jesse's foot hit somthing.  
  
"What was that ", Corky said hearing the sound. Jesse bent down and moved part of the tent aside where he saw a...BIG PILE OF ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jesse looked at Corky and screamed, then corky screamed, then Jesse screamed again, then corky screamed, then they both screamed together while looking at Chris who screamed with him.  
  
"Dude why are you screaming", Matt said to Chris, " Your the one who put the rocks there to hold down the tent so it didn't fly away tonite, stupid"  
  
They all suddenly stopped screaming. "Oh yah", Chris said. ****************THE NEXT MORNING**************  
Matt sat by the fire and poked a stick in it. It was so early in the morning that it was still dark outside. Everyone was mad at each other the night before, and went to sleep while still yelling at each other. He knew that they were all screwed, but didn't want to admit it.  
Mat sighed and got up. He brushed himself off and walked back into the tent and layed down on his sleeping bag. He was still mad at Jesse, and he wanted to get even with him, for yelling at him yesterday about "the stupid cell phone" incidence, but Matt couldn't think of anything to do. Then he got and Idea.  
Matt grabed some shaving cream and a pencil. He filled his hand with the shaving cream and held it infront of Jesse's nose, while tickling Jesse's nose with the pencil in the other hand. It worked. Jesse sneezed and the shaving cream went all over Jesse's face.  
The sound made Chris roll over and he opened his eyes and saw.....  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH THE BLAIR B!TCH", Chris screamed , wide awake, and jumping up and over to Corky waking her up.  
  
"CHRIS WHAT?", Corky yelled then she saw Jesse's face ."AHHHHHH THE BLAIR B!TCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chris and Corky's screaming woke Jesse up. "WHAT?" He yelled over them. He looked over in the mirror and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHH THE BLAIR B!TCH IS HERE", He said while running. He ran over to Chris and Corky who ran away from him, and the whole time Matt sat on the floor laughing so hard he wasnt even making noise.  
  
"Dudes", Matt said while still laughing, " Its Jesse with shaving cream on his face".  
  
Jesse stopped screaming and felt his face. He felt the white cream squirt between his fingers. He scarpped some off of his face and threw it at Matt, hitting him the forehead. *********Later on that Day***********  
Everyone was walking, but they really wern't sure where. Chris was groaning about having such a heavy bag, still not noticing that Corky was in the bag, getting a free ride. Matt kept complaining about his finger hurting from the chipmunk, and Jesse wasn't speaking to anyone.  
  
"WAIT I GOT AN IDEA", Chris yelled.  
  
" What", Matt said in a monotone voice, half listening to chris.  
  
"What if we used the video camera and record a video saying help us and throw it up in the air really far, so it lands where someone can find it", Chris said excitedly.  
  
"Yah", Corky said sarcasticly, "Or maybe we could just throw YOU up in the air really high, and maybe if we are lucky we will lose you".  
  
Chris ignored Corky and kept walking. For a few minutes they walked in silence.  
  
"I have cramps", Chris said filling the scilence.  
  
"Why?", Corky asked  
  
"Duh, my period, gosh.", Chris said while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Chris your a guy", Matt said, rolling his eyes back.  
  
"Yah stupid you don't have a period", Corky said slapping Chris in the back of the head.  
  
"HEY YOU DON'T KNOW THAT", Chris yelled.  
  
"What,do you want to be a girl?", Jesse asked him.  
  
Before Chris could answer Matt yelled. "LOOK DINNER", He said pointing to the chipmunk, who was sittin behind a bush. He bent down to pick it up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Matt screamed, shooting back up and flinging his arm around, with the chipmunk still attached. Corky Jesse and Chris ran up and grabed the chipmunk while Matt tried to pull his hand away. After a few tugs the chipmunk let go, and ran away. Jesse barked at it a few times. Like a dog.  
  
"What does that make you feel manly or something?", Corky asked him.  
  
Jesse ignored her and they kept walking. 


End file.
